1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to universal joints.
2. General Background of the Invention
Universal joints are used in a multitude of industries, including the aerospace, automotive, and marine industries. The aerospace industry uses universal joints, for example, to transfer power to control surfaces. Universal joints are used in steering columns in automobiles to transfer power. Universal joints are used in boat motors. In addition, universal joints can be found in everything from tractors to robots.